


Redemption

by Daisyangel



Category: Janet Evanovich - Fandom, Stephanie Plum - Fandom
Genre: Counseling, F/M, Family Feels, Helen Plum learns some valuable lessons, Joe and Ranger get along and are kind of friends, Stephanie Plum/Bobby Brown - Freeform, Stephanie/Lester/Bobby friendship, Tart story, babe friendly, cupcake friendly, mild assault nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyangel/pseuds/Daisyangel
Summary: Helen Plum is rescued by RangeMan and realizes that they aren't thughs after all. Everyone friendly. Tart Story!
Relationships: Frank Plum/Helen Plum, Stephanie Plum/Bobby Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Redemption

A/n, not sure where this will go but I have bits of ideas that are begging to be written. This is everyone friendly, but this will be a tart story. However, it is both Ranger and Joe friendly. Please enjoy and review. Warning: This first chapter describes sexual assault, but it is not graphic.

XXXX

Helen Plum was walking to her car at the shop and bag when she felt someone come up behind her. She was about to turn and see what the person needed when she felt them grab her purse. Whipping around she gave her best burg glare to the guy who was trying to get off with her purse.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” She shrieked indignantly.  
“Taking your purse, you stupid bitch,” he snarled as he brought out a knife and sliced through her purse strap. She began to flail her arms trying to grab it back.

“Is this because of something my daughter Stephanie did?” she wondered.  
“I don’t know no Stephanie, I just need the money you got in your purse,” he explained. She continued to try and fight, but it was clear she was losing. Unfortunately, he wasn’t working alone and before she knew what was happening someone came up and smacked her on the head and pushed her to the ground and began beating her.

“Help! Someone please help,” Helen begged. She couldn’t understand why no one was coming to her rescue. Both men were ripping at her clothes and before she knew it her shirt and bra were removed. They began savagely grabbing at her breasts. Tears were rolling down her face and she prayed that someone would stop them before they got her pants off. It was as if the universe heard her silent plea because two black SUV’s came screaming into the lot. Their doors flew open and four people came running over.  
“Hands off the lady and get on the ground with your hands-on top of your head,” growled one of the men. Helen breathed a sigh of relief she recognized the voice it was Ranger, one of her daughter Stephanie’s friends. She felt another of the men grab the guy who was trying to unzip her pants and haul him up. The third guy was handcuffing the guy holding her purse and calling it into the Trenton PD. The fourth guy knelt next to Helen’s prone form.  
“Mrs. Plum, I’m Bobby the company medic for Rangeman, do you remember me?” Helen nodded as she began to shake. Taking off his Jacket Bobby draped it over her shaking form. She was going into shock and she needed to be treated soon.  
“Y-y-yes, your Bobby, the guy whose shacking up with my Stephanie.” Her normal bite wasn’t in her voice, though. She didn’t really have a problem with Bobby and Stephanie, she just wished she would settle down and get married.  
“That’s right, the police are here and want to ask you some questions. Once they are done, the EMT’s will take you to the hospital. We will make sure your family is called and will meet you at St. Francis,” Bobby assured her.  
“What about Stephanie? She probably won’t want to see me. I mean I’ve not been the nicest to her lately and I’m not entirely sure why,” Helen reluctantly admitted.  
“Stephanie will want to see you. You’re her mother and that’s all that matters,” Tank assured as he came into her line of sight. Helen just nodded she hoped they were right. Just then Joe Morelli came running over with Eddie Gazarra alongside.

XXXX

“We just have a few questions before we let the medics take you to the hospital,” Morelli explained as he began asking questions while Eddie and he jotted down notes.

“There will be Rangeman guards on her hospital room door,” Ranger informed the two TPD officers.  
“Understood,” Eddie replied. “Thank you for apprehending the perps for us, we’ll take your statements so you can continue on with your day,” he told Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Tank. Once they took their statements the EMTS were allowed over and got Helen on the stretcher.  
“Whose going with Mrs. Plum?” Lester asked.

“Tank and I will take the first shift,” Ranger instructed.  
“Okay, Les and I will go back to Rangeman and let Steph know what’s going on. I think she had a monitor shift with Hal,” Bobby said.  
“Here’s hoping she’s dozing off for once and not paying attention to the monitors,” Lester commented.  
“From your lips to God’s ears,” Bobby replied as he and Lester made their way back to their SUV. Ranger nodded as he and Tank climbed back into their SUV to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

XXXX

I suppressed a yawn as I sat in front of the monitors with Hal. Monitor duty is mind numbingly boring but all fulltime Rangeman employees are required to do it. My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a fulltime Rangeman employee. I am 33 years old, have brown curly hair and blue eyes. I am of average height and weight. I am a bond enforcement agent AKA bounty hunter but now that I am working fulltime at Rangeman I do research and other duties besides just going after skips. I started out working for my weasel of a cousin Vinnie but after one too many threats on my life and rolling in way too much garbage I got fed up and decided to take the training Ranger and his men were offering me so I could be a better BEA. Once I got the training, I decided that working fulltime with Rangeman wasn’t so bad. Vinnie nearly had a coronary when I told him I quit but then Ranger agreed to take all his skips and that Lula, and I would still work the lower-level bonds and some of the medium bonds and that Ranger would continue to work the high dollar bond skips. If Lula didn’t work with me, I usually worked with one of the guys. Sometimes the three of us would work together. Lula had expressed an interest in getting better at the bounty hunting stuff, so the guys had began training her as well. I nearly dozed off when I heard Hal draw in a sharp breath. All my merry men are rather stoic, so this minor show of emotion caught my attention immediately.  
“What is it Hal?” I asked turning back to the monitor. I saw two of our SUV’s scream to a stop in a parking lot and Ranger, Tank, Lester, and my boyfriend Bobby get out of the cars and run to a woman who was lying on the ground and clearly being assaulted. More on Bobby being my boyfriend later.  
“Damn, I hope they didn’t get as far as it is looking with that woman,” Hal growled. That was quite a long sentence for one of the guys. I nodded my head in agreement. We watched as the guys apprehended the two suspects and handcuffed them before starting to help the clearly injured woman. We saw Bobby kneel to talk to her then place his coat over her. I couldn’t help but think she looked familiar, but I wasn’t sure. I had finally recognized the parking lot of the Shop and Bag one of the grocery stores in the Burg, which was the neighborhood I grew up in. It wasn’t until the medics lifted her on to the stretcher and I caught a glimpse of her face that I realized who she was. I felt my vision go all cob-webby and black dots danced before my eyes. Hal reached over and pushed my head between my knees. With the other hand he was calling for back up so two other employees could cover the monitor. Junior and Hector came running up.

XXXX

“What’s wrong with my Chica?” Hector asked in broken English forgetting that only I knew that he spoke English. Hal and Junior’s eyes widened at Hector’s use of English.  
“Something’s going on with Bomber’s mom. She was assaulted and it looks like she is going to the hospital,” Hal explained as he took me in his arms and tried to comfort me as I sobbed. My mom and I had our differences, but I loved her and didn’t want anything to happen to her.  
“How did the guys get there so fast?” Junior asked as he noticed the two black SUV’s in the distance.  
“They had an installation not too far from the grocery store,” answered Hal. We sat in silence as they all tried to comfort me until Bobby and Lester came running on to the control room floor.

XXXX

“I’m guessing you saw what happened, Beautiful?” came Lester’s soft voice. I nodded I couldn’t speak.  
“Come on, Steph, let’s go to the hospital so you can be there with the rest of your family. Joe said he would call your dad and Val,” Bobby told me as he lifted me out of Hal’s arms and began carrying me to the elevator so we could be with my mom and the rest of my family.

TBC?

A/n2 I know this is different than pretty much anything else but give it a chance.


End file.
